The True Ending
by TheAncientEvil
Summary: A player from an unknown reality arrives in the DDLC timeline with one objective in mind, to give the club members a "True Ending." The ending that will put an end to this loop of suffering once and for all. Later notices that there is a much worse threat than the loops themselves.
1. Player

**A/N: This is a revised chapter to change the tide at the beginning on the story. I was initially planning on having this fanfic based off the Undertale comic, "Underplayer;" but I lost interest in the story since then and decided to make changes to the first three chapters to make them blend in with the rest. Now I without further ado enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: This FanFiction of DDLC is based on the Undertale animated series "Underverse" by Jael Penaloza. Some of the content presented in this fanfic might not follow the animated series to the letter, but this is for fanfiction purposes only.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **P̶l̴a̸y̴e̷r̵**

 **Narrator POV**

 **?: "** Hey Sayori!"

A girl with chestnut brown hair with her hair in a white bow stands while waving down a girl with light red hair and a small baret.

 **?:** "Mind helping me carry a few things?"

 **Sayori:** "Sure thing Monika!"

Sayori helps Monika lift boxes to a classroom closet.

 **Sayori:** "What is all this for?"

Sayori struggles to carry one of the heavy boxes.

 **Monika:** "Oh it's a surprise!"

Sayori looks at the floor.

 **Sayori:** "Well telling me it's a surprise doesn't sound that surprising then now does it?"

 **Monika:** "Well I guess you're right. Alright, Sayori listen can you keep a secret?"

 **Sayori:** "Of course!"

 **Monika:** "Well I decided to make a club, and I actually would love it if you were to be my Vice President."

Sayori stares in awe.

 **Sayori:** "What kind of club Monika?"

 **Monika:** "A Literature Clu- Huh?"

Monika pauses, and Sayori somehow vanishes.

 **Monika POV**

 _What is going on why do I feel like he is here? At the same time, it feels different. Almost as if like I am feeling something real for the first time or something that will lead you in the sense of great disbelief. He is not even supposed to show up for another week. Let me just check the code real quick._

I checked the games log's under the file directory, "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Doki Doki Literature Club\log."

 _That is odd; the logs aren't even saying anything. No matter. Well, I guess it's time I start my role._

 **? POV**

 _Well, I finally arrived it's time to see how this plays out. I only have one week to see if I can change things for the best._

"Heeeeeeey!"

 _This must be Sayori she might see me as the MC. I cannot restore her memories now; first, I must see Monika. Well, here she comes._

 **Sayori:** "Hahhhhhhhhh….Hahhhhhhh"

 **Sayori:** "I overslept again!"

 **Sayori:** "But I caught you this time!"

 _Hold on let me pause real quick and open the script. What is something the MC would say again? Ah! Here we go!_

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆:** "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you."

 **Sayori:** "Eeehhhh! You said that like you were thinking of ignoring me. That's mean!"

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆:** "Well if people stare at you acting weird, they might think that we are a coup- hold on. Sayori I have a question to ask you."

 **Sayori:** "Oh? What is it?"

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆: "** I want to be more social and get to know more people at the school. Do you possibly know of any clubs at the school I can join?"

 **Sayori:** "I am glad you asked! As a matter of fact, me and my friend are starting one, and it is going to be a Literature Club!"

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆:** "That sounds interesting. Is there any way I can join it?"

 **Sayori:** "Really? That would be amazing! Of course, you can join! Just come to room MDY2Ng== at the end of school, and I will introduce you to the rest of the members!"

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆:** "Sounds good!"

 _Alright so I made progress but why is the room number glitched? It probably doesn't matter since I know where the club room is anyway. Let's speed things up a bit shall we? Annnnd…. Here we are. This code should also make it, so it skips the introduction for me to get to know the characters names._

 **Sayori:** "Everyone! The new member is here!"

 **Yuri:** "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 **Natsuki:** "Seriously you brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere!"

 _Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd_

 **Monika:** "Hi! You must be the new member! Sayori must talk a lot about you. Sorry, this might seem a bit awkward but can we have a little chat outside?"

 **Natsuki:** "What's the rush, Monika? Already love at first sight?"

 **Sayori:** "Don't worry Monika it's fine! We'll just start our meeting and come back when you are done!"

 **Monika:** "R-Right thanks!"

 _It's now time to talk to Monika. I have been waiting for this moment since forever. We walk into another classroom and Monika closes the door behind her. Now is my chance! Hopefully, this won't screw up anything._

I grab Monika's arm before she can react and suddenly memories start to flood her mind. She then breaks free of my grasp.

 **Monika: "** Wha-What did you do to me?!"

Monika looked at me in horror.

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆:** : "I restored your memories from the last timeline. Listen and listen carefully Monika, I know what your secrets and what happened based on actions you have done. From the deletion of each character file to the corruption of the game. You said once that there was never going to be a happy ending, and no matter what happens mod or anything like that. Everything stays the same. Well, I am here to prove you wrong."

Her eyes widen in shock and tears start to run down her cheeks.

 **Monika:** "Is it really you? Are you real?"

She runs up to me for a hug, and I embrace her with all my love.

 _Her embrace feels incredibly warm, but in order to continue my mission, I must tell her the truth. Well, here it goes…_

We stay hugging for what seemed like five minutes until we let go.

 **"̸̨͖̱̭̿̾͜.̷̀ͅ+̶͙̹̓̈́͋̐͠^̸̻̯͕̞̦̃͛n̷͇̫̼̋͛͂̅** **ॹ** **̶̴̧͍̙̪͖͎̆͛̆:** "Well see yes, and no I am what you can call a hacker but not one that you have heard of before. You see I was able to transport a piece of my mind into this game. I have access over the games entire code and even have the ability to shut you out of the code itself just if you try anything rash. I don't mean to sound like a dick at all, but I have a mission here. To find a 'true happy ending.' I can only do so with your help."

Monika stares at me almost as if she has not been paying attention to a single word that I have been saying.

 **Monika:** "I am sorry my love I am looking in the files now, and your name seems to be glitched. Would you like me to call you anything in particular?"

 _I cannot tell her my actual name or else I will become too emotionally carried away from my objective. So here it is…_

"You can call me….

…

….

…

 _ **Player.**_ "


	2. Glitching Love

**Chapter 2:**

 **Glitching Love**

 **Player POV**

 **Player:** "There is still so much more to discuss about my mission and if you don't mind I would like to talk to you a little more about the game in means that you haven't even understood yet."

Monika gives me a smile with the leaning pose.

 **Monika:** "Of course my love, do you mind if I make some tea first?"

 **Player:** "Oh that won't be necessary."

I summon two cups of tea in mid-air that land on the desk.

 **Player:** "Sorry it took a couple minutes. Couldn't think of the entity code name off the top of my head so I had to do some quick research. Anyways tell me what you remember from your most recent timelines."

Monika sips her tea and looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

 **Monika:** "Well as sentient as I am that does not mean I remember exactly everything from the timelines. Well the most recent thing I do remember is Sayori disappearing when you arrived here. By the way how did you bypass the name choosing screen? From the looks of it, the screen just appeared with glitched text rather than the name assigned to the MC once it was chosen."

I sip my tea and look back up at Monika.

 **Player:** "Well that is because I am not the MC. As I said before, the time I came in was exactly 604,800 seconds before the game starts. I meant to arrive without triggering the game's sequence but nonetheless it started but 'Plan B' was to just play it normal as the MC would until I finally had the chance to meet you."

Monika then stands up from her chair.

 **Monika:** "I see, then what do you plan to do?"

 **Player:** "Isn't it obvious? The reason why I came into this timeline, a new fresh timeline, was to give you including Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and even the MC the ending that you all deserve, A True Happy Ending. And listen when I say this Monika; I was not kidding when I told you that I needed your help, I may have complete control over this code but that doesn't mean I am omnipotent you know how to access code and you are the only one who could become self aware within each timeline. What I want you to do is to keep everyone in the literature club happy, as I want all of you to be happy. Can you do that for me?"

Monika grabs my hand and smiles sweetly.

 **Monika:** "Of course my love. I will always be by your side until the end."

 _This feels nice._

 **?:** " _You are doing incredible so far! Keep it up Player! I will see you soon._ "

 _Who was that? Why did I just hear a voice in my head just now?_

 **Monika:** "Is there a problem my love?"

Monika's grip tightens around my hand with her face growing a more concerning look.

 **Player:** "Oh no! I was just overthinking about something. No big deal."

 **Monika:** "What were you thinking about? How much you love me?"

I blush.

 **Monika:** "Ahahaha~ Player you are so cute!"

 **Player:** "Alright Monika I think it is about time we head to your place."

Monika stands up.

 **Monika:** "Wait right now? But aren't the others waiting for us."

 **Player:** "No they are not, in fact the day is over and everyone has gone home for the day to write their poems. You see while we were talking I tampered with the code and made time skip fast by now it is 8:30 PM and by the time the girls wake up tomorrow, they will not remember a thing."

Monika spaces out once again.

 **Player:** "Haven't you listened to a word I said?"

Monika then snaps back to reality. **(A/N: Oh! There goes Gravity)**

 **Monika:** "Sorry! I was phasing out it's just that how dedicated you are and everything has made me grow closer to you. Sure lets head to my place. I know a shortcut just down the hall."

 _How come I feel like I have heard that line before from somewhere. Wait we are at her house now? Ok then._

 **Player:** "Thank you for letting me stay here Monika, I could sleep on the couch if you would like me to. I wish not to take your bed from you as I am very tir-"

 **Monika:** "What are you saying Player! It was my dream for you to stay with me and don't even bother sleeping on the couch. I want you to sleep in my bed with me."

 _Well that escalated quickly. God I cannot believe how lonely she must have felt and now that I am here leaving this place would just kill her. She has longed to be with me and I have longed to be with her._

 **Player:** "Sure let me just get changed."

I snap my fingers and my clothes instantly change from my normal school uniform, to a T-Shirt with sweatpants.

 **Player:** "Ok I am ready."

Monika stares at me.

 **Monika:** "Did you just?"

 **Player:** "Change my clothes instantaneously? Yes."

 **Monika POV**

 _God him just playing with the games code like that really makes me… Ugh. Nevermind I am just too in love with him right now for me to even be stressed out. We will start our mission together tomorrow and for some reason I feel like I am filled with a strong sense of determination. All the attempts made by others were futile but with Player, I know he will save us all. I just need to trust him._

 **Monika:** "Ok now I excuse me I need to get changed now."

Player then walks out of my room.

 **Player:** "Alright call me when you are done. I will just be sitting on the couch waiting."

I change into a shirt wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms.

 **Monika:** "Ok Player you can come in now."

We go to bed and I cannot myself holding him in my arms sleeping right next to me. For once I can finally feel the sensation of resting peacefully.

 _ **Location**_

 _ **?**_

 **? POV**

 **?:** "Sorry to break your love session apart Player. We have much to talk about."


	3. The Zeta Realm

**Chapter 3:**

 **The Zeta Realm**

 **Player POV**

 _Where, where am I?_

I look around to find myself in this enormous globe shaped room with floating Islands that looks like they act as portals to specific Alternative Universes.

 **?:** "You're in the Doodle Sphere."

 _Wha! This thing can hear my thoughts hold on let me boot up my program. Oh wait that is right I must be dreaming still._

 **?:** "Oh your not dreaming. In fact quite the opposite actually; I found you in the DDLC Echo and had to pull you out of it before Error discovered you."

 _Error? I feel like I have heard that name before. But it all seems foggy to me._

 **Player:** "Is there any way you can show yourself? I would feel much better talking to this guy face to face with you much rather than you reading my mind. Kind of a bit creepy if you ask me."

 **?:** "Of course! Allow me to introduce myself."

A black puddle appeared before my feet and out jumped what looked like to be a skeleton. His eyes were black with pupils that constantly changed color and texture each time he blinked. On his back was a giant paintbrush that look like had been dipped in black paint. He wore a robe with a tasal that held tiny capsules. Each seems to contain a gas or a liquid with their own color. Suddenly my memories begin to come back. I remember, back in the Undertale timeline. He was the one who stopped **Him** from taking its soul.

 **Player:** "Oh hello Ink! It's great to see you old friend!"

 **Ink:** "I was worried that you might have forgotten about me Jac- OH IM SO SORRY! I completely forgot you didn't want to be called that anymore."

 **Player:** "Don't be, I am still trying to forget about what happened in the past. That aside, why did you have to interrupt my time in the game? The reason why I went there was for the reason of giving them a good ending."

 **Ink:** "Haven't you learned anything from Undertale Player? When you try to achieve a 'True Ending,' you always will end up feeling unsatisfied. Sure you will feel happy for everyone at the end, but what will happen to you? Do you just watch them enjoy their moments on the sidelines without even considering your presence? Or will you keep on resetting until you are satisfied enough with more endings?"

 **Player:** "This is not Undertale Ink it is different! This gam-"

 **Ink:** "You don't understand, do you?"

 **Player:** "What are you talking about?"

 **Ink:** "The fact that you believe that you took a piece of your own soul to use it to travel across four walls. You believe that you use a program to give yourself 'ultimate power.' It is about time I told you the truth Player. You are in a different world."

 **Player:** "What?"

 **Ink:** "Let me explain it more. The entirety of the universe used to consist of one realm. **The Alpha Realm** or what many of you like to call "The Real World." This Realm contains everything that your race discovered from space, solar system, planets, and galaxies. During the creation of Earth, something happened in the universe that caused the alpha realm to split into another copy or in other words, another realm. If I were to give you an analogy it would be like so, in cellular mitosis, cells are growing asexually by splitting to create more. Think of the Alpha Realm as a cell that split into two. The process continues until the organism, in this case, the universe, which contains the cells reaches the limit. That is what lead to the creation of my realm, also known as **The Zeta Realm**."

 **Player:** "What does this have to do with me and how did I even end up here in the first place?"

 **Ink:** "I'm getting to that, please do not interrupt! Within each realm, a Guardian existed with the duty to protect the realm from anything that tried to destroy it. The Alpha Realm's Guardian was considered to be the most powerful of all the other guardians, 'the omnipotent,' or so we all thought."

 **Player:** "What happened?"

 **Ink:** "An ancient evil has awoken with the sole purpose of destroying the entire universe along with all its realms. The Alpha Guardian sacrificed himself to destroy the evil and saved the universe from its demise."

 **Player:** "So what does this have to do with me?"

 **Ink** : "The only beings that can travel through realms are Guardians. They use this 'spell' to create portals that lead to them."

 **Player:** "Does that mean-"

 **Ink** : "Yes player, you are the dissident of the Alpha Guardian."

 _I can't believe what he is saying. Me, a low life scumbag, Guardian of a realm? This cannot be true! I-I had memories of myself when I was a child. My Mother, my Fath-._

 **Ink:** "Those were false memories given to you by me."

 **Player:** "But what about the AU's and DDLC?!"

 **Ink:** "Those are known as Echoes. Alternate realities branched off its host much like the Alpha Realm but reside within the Realm's core, for this Realm being the Doodle Sphere. When I found you, you were alone and isolated from your realm. So I decided to put you in an echo with that gave off the facade of earth from the Alpha Realm."

 **Player:** "If this realm mainly consists of Undertale Echoes, then why does DDLC exist here?"

 **Ink:** "After stopping Cross's X-event I came back to the Doodle Sphere to relax, but for some reason, the actions of the X-event caused the creation of a 'Mega Echo' one that defied the others. I was so excited that I decided to visit this Echo only to find a room with puddles of tears. In the corner was a girl crying for what seemed like ages. I asked for her name, and she told me it was-"

 **Player:** "Monika."

 **Ink:** "Right, I comforted Monika and told her that she wouldn't be alone anymore. So I decided to 'reconstruct' her echo by giving her friends back and returning everything to the way it was. But something went wrong. For some reason within the process created a loop. The loop created a sequence of events that lead to her endless torture of her reliving that moment. I had no idea what to do at that point, so I left that echo and never return. I could not bear to see Monika suffering, and I wanted her to just forget about me."

 **Player:** "So it was you wasn't it? You were the one who caused Monika to suffer an endless loop of events. It was you who didn't even consider to give a route to her. But what of Dan Salvato, the creator?"

 **Ink:** "Dan Salvato was a false image that I gave the mortals the persona that this was just a game, and the reason why Monika never received a route in the first place was because she was sentient. Fully aware of the loop and what happened each time her friends had died. Right after noticing this loop I tried to remove it but before I could return. Error stopped me."

 _ **The Doodle Sphere**_

 _ **Before Player's Arival**_

 **Ink POV**

 _What is this? A loop? Must have been a mistake. I must remove that circle before Monika experiences the horrors that it contains._

 **Error:** "H̸o̶w̶ ̵d̶i̵s̶a̸p̶p̵o̴i̶n̸t̷i̴n̷g̴.̵ ̴I̵ ̴t̵h̷o̴u̴g̷h̶t̸ ̴w̴e̸ ̶c̴a̸m̶e̶ ̶t̵o̴ ̴a̸n̴ ̵a̴g̸r̷e̴e̴m̴e̶n̸t̴ ̵I̷n̴k̴.̵ ̷B̷u̴t̴ ̵i̸t̶ ̴l̸o̶o̴k̴s̵ ̸a̸s̵ ̸i̷f̷ ̵y̵o̷u̸ ̶a̶r̴e̷ ̶a̸d̶d̷i̵c̴t̸e̷d̴ ̵t̵o̶ ̸c̴r̷e̶a̸t̸i̷n̴g̷ ̴m̴o̵r̶e̶ ̴o̴f̸ ̶t̶h̸e̷s̴e̸ ̵s̷t̶u̵p̶i̴d̶ ̸a̸n̷o̸m̴a̸l̷i̵e̷s̴!̴"

 **Ink:** "Error, for once just hear me out. I had nothing to do with the creation of this echo. I am only trying to help its inhabitants."

 **Error: "** H̷e̸l̴p̷ ̴o̴u̸t̷ ̵h̵u̴h̵?̷ ̴S̴o̵ ̷t̵h̵e̵y̶ ̸a̷r̶e̸ ̵s̵u̷f̸f̵e̸r̸i̵n̴g̶.̵ ̷W̷e̵l̴l̴,̵ ̷i̵t̵ ̵i̶s̸ ̸t̸i̸m̴e̸s̸ ̷l̶i̷k̵e̴ ̵t̵h̴e̴s̸e̴ ̶w̶h̵e̴r̷e̶ ̷I̴ ̴f̴e̸e̵l̸ ̸l̵i̸k̷e̵ ̴d̵o̴i̷n̶g̶ ̵f̵a̴v̴o̴r̴s̷.̵ ̶S̶o̸ ̵h̵o̷w̷ ̴a̶b̷o̷u̶t̸ ̵t̶h̷i̶s̵ ̴I̴n̸k̵.̷ ̵I̴'̷l̸l̴ ̷d̷o̴ ̷y̷o̴u̴ ̵t̶h̸i̷s̵ ̸o̶n̵e̶ ̴f̶a̷v̸o̴r̴ ̶a̵n̸d̷ ̴d̷e̶s̶t̶r̶o̶y̷ ̶t̴h̴i̶s̸ ̷e̷c̸h̷o̴ ̵f̶o̶r̵ ̵y̵o̵u̸ ̴a̴n̸d̶ ̵e̴n̷d̶ ̴t̴h̷e̵ ̸s̴u̷f̴f̸e̸r̵i̶n̸g̵ ̸o̶f̷ ̸t̷h̸o̵s̷e̸ ̶g̵l̶i̸t̶c̸h̷e̸s̴ ̴w̶h̶o̴ ̶l̶i̷v̵e̵ ̸i̴n̸ ̷i̸t̸."

 **Ink:** "No please! Don't hurt them I just want them to be happy."

 **Error: "** Y̵o̶u̶ ̵w̴a̷n̶t̷ ̶t̴h̵e̸m̵ ̷t̷o̶ ̷s̵u̶f̴f̵e̴r̷?̶ ̵J̴e̶e̷z̴,̶ ̶I̷n̶k̸ ̸I̸ ̵a̸l̸w̷a̵y̵s̵ ̷t̶h̴o̶u̵g̴h̷t̵ ̴y̵o̷u̵ ̸w̷e̴r̵e̸ ̵a̸ ̴p̶i̷e̷c̵e̷ ̸o̴f̸ ̴s̷h̸i̵t̶ ̵b̸u̴t̴ ̶d̷i̷d̶n̶'̷t̸ ̷k̵n̸o̶w̸ ̴y̸o̷u̵ ̸w̶e̸r̴e̵ ̶a̶ ̵b̵i̸g̶ ̶o̸n̸e̸.̴ ̴S̵o̴ ̷I̸'̷l̷l̷ ̵t̸e̵l̵l̸ ̸y̵o̶u̷ ̵w̶h̴a̸t̸,̴ ̵I̷ ̵w̶i̸l̸l̸ ̴l̴e̵t̷ ̸t̶h̵i̶s̷ ̸e̴c̴h̵o̴ ̷s̴t̵a̶y̵ ̴b̵u̴t̴ ̶o̴n̵l̸y̴ ̶i̷f̸ ̴y̷o̵u̴ ̷p̸r̵o̴m̷i̴s̴e̷ ̵m̵e̶ ̶t̵o̷ ̶n̷e̶v̵e̶r̷ ̵r̶e̴t̶u̶r̷n̵ ̴t̵o̵ ̴i̸t̵.̵ ̴S̵e̶e̵i̷n̷g̸ ̷a̸s̶ ̴i̴f̷ ̶y̸o̵u̴ ̴l̴i̵k̸e̸ ̵t̸o̷ ̷w̶a̶t̸c̶h̶ ̵o̸t̷h̵e̶r̴s̶ ̷s̴u̴f̵f̴e̶r̵ ̴a̴m̵u̷s̴e̷s̴ ̸m̶e̶ ̷s̷o̶ ̶I̶ ̴w̸i̴l̸l̸ ̸j̷u̷s̶t̴ ̶w̴a̸t̸c̶h̵ ̴a̵s̴ ̴t̸h̶e̷ ̸s̴h̶o̸w̴ ̵c̵o̸n̷t̶i̵n̵u̵e̸s̴.̸"

 **Ink: "** Fine, just please don't hurt them."

 **Error:** "I̷n̸k̵ ̵I̵n̶k̵ ̷I̴n̴k̶ ̵y̷o̸u̷ ̴a̵r̶e̵ ̸d̷o̷i̸n̵g̵ ̶i̶t̵ ̵y̵o̴u̵r̶s̵e̷l̷f̷.̴ ̴O̵h̵ ̷y̶e̶a̵h̴ ̵a̸n̵d̵ ̴a̷l̴w̴a̷y̶s̴ ̸r̴e̶m̸e̵m̵b̵e̶r̵ ̶t̶h̸i̴s̴.̴ ̸I̴ ̴g̷o̷t̴ ̶m̵y̵ ̵e̸y̶e̶ ̸o̵n̸ ̴y̷o̴u̷ ̵s̵o̴ ̸d̷o̸n̸'̷t̷ ̶t̴r̶y̸ ̸a̶n̸y̶t̸h̶i̵n̸g̸ ̸s̷t̸u̶p̸i̴d̷.̸ ̷H̸A̷H̴A̸H̶A̵H̶A̸H̸A."

 _What have I done? This is all my fault._

 _ **The Doodle Sphere**_

 _ **Present Time**_

 **Player POV**

 **Ink:** "So I had to choose. Either I attempt to go back to the DDLC Echo and Error wipes it from existence, or I leave it be without him laying a thread on it. I know that I have done something bad to this echo, and I will never be able to forgive myself for eternity; but Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki are all still alive despite the loop's existence."

 _I don't know if I should kill Ink or let him live. I have never been so angry in my entire life, but I must understand that he is the reason why the girls are still living._

 **Player:** "Alright let us put this behind us for now. Why did you bring me here? I know you said that I needed to be hidden from Error but I feel that there is also another reason."

 **Ink** : "There is, you see when I discovered your arrival in the DDLC Echo I felt a disturbance. I went to discover the source, and by the looks of it, the StoryShift Echo has been completely erased. When I tried to find the cause I could not believe what I saw."

 **Player:** "No… You're not saying-"

 **Ink:** "Unfortunately so, **He** has returned. **Cross** is back; and with the DDLC Echo's existence within the Zeta Realm, it is highly susceptible to become victim to the X-Event."

 **Player:** "I must go back to the Echo. If Error still doesn't know that I was there in the first place. Then I can still get back to Monika and protect her from him."

 **Ink:** "And that I will do. When you return, you will wake up like this was just a dream. I will come aid you if I sense Cross's presence in the Echo. Good luck Player! Stay Safe."

I waved goodbye to Ink and step into the portal.


	4. A Brand New Day

**Chapter 4:**

 **A Brand New Day**

 **Player POV**

I open my eyes to find myself back in the same bed that I went to sleep with Monika in. Trying not to wake her, I decided to go to the kitchen and make myself some coffee.

 _Wow, Ink you were not kidding; "just like waking up from a dream?" I hardly believe any of it was real. I must remain vigilant; however, if Cross does make it to this echo I must be ready. However, it doesn't seem that much has happened since I left. Wait what is this?_

On the Kitchen Counter, I find a piece of paper. I found a picture with nothing but dried up watermarks and words. It brought me to tears after what I just saw at the end.

 **WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHY DID YOU LEAVE?**

 **Why did you leave when I needed you most?**

 **Why did you leave when you let my heart roast?**

 **Why did you leave without saying goodbye?**

 **Why did you leave my love for you to die?**

 _Oh my God! How long have I been gone?! How long have I been in the Doodle Sphere listening to Ink talk about stupid fantasies? How can I be so cruel in leaving her? What kind of monster am I?_

Awaken by my uncontrollable sobbing, Monika walks in the Kitchen with a robe on.

 **Monika:** "Good morning love! Wow, you are up quite early toda- Oh no darling why are you crying?"

 _How can she pretend as if nothing has happened? How long I have been gone and she alone once again with no one_ real _to be with. Has she been tortured so much that the only thing she could do now is acting normal as if nothing happened? I couldn't do anything but run over to Monika and embrace her tight._

 **Player:** "I am so sorry! I left you without even a chance to say Goodbye. How much of a horrible person can I bee to do something like that?!"

Monika pulls away from the embrace as she gives me a confused look.

 **Monika:** "What are you talking about Player? We just slept for the night, and as soon as I woke up, I could hear you crying from the kitchen. The crying I could hear as if someone was just murdered."

I hold up the piece of paper to her face as she takes it and reads it. Suddenly her memories begin to flood back. I watch Monika's expression change as her eyes start to widen with tears in her eyes. I looked down at the floor in anguish and walked away, but right before I entered Monika's room, she embraced me tightly. It was now her turn to cry.

 **Monika:** "Why? Why did you leave me? I thought you said you wanted to make me happy but this; this is torture."

I had to maintain calm to the best of my ability and responded as calmly as I can.

 **Player:** "I did not leave this place willingly, and if I were even to explain to you where I vanished off to, you would not even believe me. The only important thing to do is continue our plan."

Noises can be heard outside me and Monika peer out the window to see Sayori talking to the MC.

 _SAYORI TALKING TO THE MC?! How is that even possible?! I could have sworn that there were only six days left before the MC appears in the game. Ink why did you have to keep me for too long?_

 **Player:** "Monika, I need you to tell me how long I was gone. How long were you alone since I have disappeared?"

Monika looks up at me.

 **Monika:** "Oh about six days."

 **Player:** "SIX DAYS?! No no no no no this cannot be happening. Come on Player think think."

 _What can I do? Alright, let's see. If I meet the player before he enters the Literature Club. No. Before Sayori walks in, I can try to stop the games time and tell him what to do. Yeah, this should work for now!_

I then think back to Ink's words

 _ **Ink:**_ _"Haven't you learned anything from Undertale Player? When you try to achieve a 'True Ending,' you always will end up feeling unsatisfied. Sure you will feel happy for everyone at the end, but what will happen to you? Do you just watch them enjoy their moments on the sidelines without even considering your presence? Or will you keep on resetting until you are satisfied enough with more endings?"_

 _He is right. God, I am so selfish; but I must not worry about my satisfaction. Knowing that giving the girls the best ending will not fill me up with satisfaction at the end. But it fills me with DETERMINATION._

Monika looks at me as if I am in a daze.

 **Monika:** "Player are you alright? You have that look again. Are you overthinking too much."

 **Player:** "Wha Wha? What do you mean?"

 **Monika:** "~Ahahaha. Don't worry darling I was only teasing. Anyways we should head to school. I will see you at the Literature Club."

 **Player:** "Wait! Don't you want to hear my plan?"

 **Monika:** "Sorry just meet me outside the classroom door before Sayori, and the MC show up."

 **Player:** "Ok."

 **?:** _Hello? Can you hear me, player?_

 _Ink? How did you find a way to communicate with me._

 **Ink:** _We Guardians have the ability to communicate telepathically at will which was I was able to hear your thoughts when you showed up in the Doodle Sphere._

 _Alright? Anyways, what do you want?_

 **Ink:** _I have some horrible news. Just now the Underfell and_ Horrortale _Echoes were eradicated entirely and I fear that soon_ DDLC _will meet its end as well._

 _Damnit! Is there any way that you can delay Cross from finding this place?_

 **Ink:** _I mean the most I can do is find which echo he is heading to next and just stall him while you continue down the route of giving this place a "True Ending."_

 _Ink, I am so sorry I wasn't there to help you. If I had known sooner, I could have wiped that creature out of existence for good. But Monika, you need to understand that she cannot bear being alone anymore and I will be here as long as she needs me to be to make her happy._

 **Ink:** _I understand Player, and please don't even consider helping me, this is my realm after all._

 _Ahahaha. I see how it is. Well goodbye,_ old friend _and one last thing to remember. Stay determined._

 **MC POV**

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it. After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation.

 **MC:** "Clubs..."

 _Sayori wants me to check out some clubs. I guess I have no choice but to start with the á̸̭ṅ̶̟́i̵̺̿͋m̷͇͖̕e̴̫͚͗͠ ̸̳̼̚c̷̲̗̒́l._

 _What is happening?_

I notice that the room has become pitch black and all I could see in front of me was another guy.

 **Player:** "Greetings. You might not know who I am or what my purpose is here is, but I want you to listen and listen closely. This is not your first time joining a club, in fact, you like the others are trapped here. Forced to relive endless timelines over and over for eternity. Heed my instructions and listen to them closely. Never lose sight of any of the people you are about to meet, or they are more important than you think. Damn; my time is running short I hope you take my advice to heart with every ounce of consideration. Know that there are people who care so much about you that you can't even comprehend it. I will keep my eye on you. Stay safe!"

 **MC:** "Wait don't go yet! I still have so many qu̴͇̐ḙ̸̀͝s̶̛̼̮̼̳̟̐̇̏̆ẗ̶͓̭̳͓́̏̌ĩ̷̡͔̱̫̿͜ȍ̷̮͖̹̆n̷̯͎͂̓s̷̢̼̤͖̈̏͐̍͜."

 **Sayori:** "Hellooo?"

 **MC:** "Sayori?"

 _Sayori must have come into the classroom while I̵͍̐ ̴̢̡̫̗͒̊w̴̹͛͝a̶̡͙͔͙̻̋̋͊͊ş̸͎͂͛͋ ̷̭̰̗͔̣͂ṱ̶̖̒̓̾͝ä̴̧̹̮͇̾̀͊̓l̵͚͋̑͌k̴̲̟̘̐̏̆̓͝i̷͙͛͛͘ņ̸̣̞̲̿͂̅̂g̸̼͙̝̹͗̂ ̶̥̱͓̐̈͝t̶͍̟͗͠ŏ̴̡͓͖́ while I was spacing out._

I look around and realized that I'm the only one left in the classroom.

 _ **Meanwhile in front of the club room entrance**_

 **Player POV**

 _Alright, so I told the MC what I had to say now I just have to wait for Monika to meet me._

I then see Monika exit the room.

 **Monika:** "Sorry I'm super sorry! I had to deal with something with Yuri and Natsuki for a moment. Anyway, what is your plan."

 **Player:** "Ok so what I want you to do is act normal like you usually do every time you encounter the MC. Make sure that everyone is having a good time as always and I will try my best to watch the first day and make sure that everything runs smoothly. Not that much will happen today since it is, of course, the beginning of the timeline but tomorrow we will have a more comprehensive plan."

I look at Monika with a sullen expression on her face.

 **Player:** "Is there something wrong?"

 **Monika:** "Oh nothing just a little nervous is all ~Ahahaha."

Monika smiles intensely at me.

 **Player:** "You do not have to worry Monika. All you need to do is follow the plan, and everything will work out fine."

 **Monika:** "I believe you, Player like I said before. I will follow this through with you to the end."

 **Player:** "Thank you, Monika… Oh! One more thing?"

 **Monika:** "Hmm?"

 **Player:** "I love you."

Monika pecks me on the cheek before entering the classroom.

 **Monika:** "I love you too Player."

 _ **Location: Unkown**_

 **? POV**

 ***Darkness….. Nothing but Darkness***

 **?:** "Well well well. Where did this Echo come from? It looks beautiful. This could be more than enough code to return my world to the way it was! Do you see what I see Chara?"

 **Chara** : "I do Cross. Soon this 'Omega AU' will be ours for the taking and when that code is in our grasp. No one in this Realm will be able to stop us. Not even Ink. Not even Error. And not even Him."

 **Cross:** "Then let the X-Event…..Begin."

 **To be continued…**


	5. The New Guy (Part 1)

**Chapter 5:**

 **The New Guy**

 _ **Location Unknown**_

 **Player POV**

 _Where am I?_

I look around outside at it seems to be the outside of the residentials. I look at the sky at it radiates with a violet color. As I continue down the residentials something catches my eye that makes my heart begin to race. The horizon became more distorted with cracks in the road ahead exposing the world's inner core. As I continue down I hear a guttural scream. I then teleported to the source and what I saw left a horrific image in my head. To the side of me was Yuri's corpse with her head decapitated impaled from a spike protruding from the ground. To the right of the was Natsuki with her neck snapped with bloodied tears on her cheek. I looked up to see Sayori grabbed by the neck from... **Cross.** In his other hand was his knife ready to kill Sayori.

 _I need to act quick._

 **Sayori:** "Please…...you don't have to do this…."

 **Cross:** "You do not know how this goes don't you. In this world…. _ **IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED**_ _._ "

And just like that, the monster penetrates Sayori's corpse with that knife.

 **Player:** "CROSS!"

My eye glows bright red and I begin rushing at him with a ︎̶̡̩̰̤̥̣̗̼͖̘͓̉͒͐̓͒✌︎̴̧̧͓̮̲̮̭̮̜̝̣͎͚̱̳̽̌͐̂̍̈́̌̋͑̚? ﾸﾎ̶̛̾̾̈͆͜❄︎̶̨̯͉̻̤̘͓̗̣͇͈̻̟̐̈́͒͒̄̄͊̃́̚ ︎̸̧̛͕̩̙͖͔̜̅̓͆̋̎͛͝ ︎̵̨̟̘͚͚͇̗̮̭̦̮͇̃̉́͊̇̊͜ͅ ̶̨̺̜̼̘͎̞͓̲̪͍̩̰̉͌̌̊̆͒͑͐̈́͐̓̑̿̕? ﾸﾎ̶̘͋̀̈́̾ ︎̸͓̞͔̗͌̉͌͛̄̏̏͝✌︎̶͙̭̗̰̻̖͇̘̜̫̲̫͋̑͊͗̆̋̃̐͒̔͗̕͜? ﾸﾎ̴̧̡̠͍̼̥͈͔͙̆͂̉̆͐͂̆̓̒̕͝❄︎̵̛̗̘̣̥̍͑̽̽̀̈̚͠ ︎̸̘̱̽͊̍̄͂̀̓̉̓̿͛͘ ︎̶͇̬̯̤̲͍̝͎̜̌͑̓́̽͂̿̎̓̃̃̕͜ͅ.

 **Monika:** "Player? Player Wake up!"

 **Player:** "Huh?"

 _I woke up with a cold sweat hyperventilating with my eyes still glowing. Was it a bad dream?_

 _ **Location Monika's House**_

 **Player:** "What happened?"

 **Monika:** "When we were walking home you told me you were dizzy so I let you lean on me and the moment we got home you passed out on the couch. Wait a minute. Player why are your eyes glowing?"

 **Player:** "Huh? Oh, my bad."

 _I stopped glowing my eyes. Guess that cat is out of the bag_

 **Monika:** "How did you make your eyes glow in the first place. Do you do that to express your deep love to me?"

 **Player:** "Oh no no no no no no no."

 **Monika:** "Ahahaha~ I am only kidding you, my love. But seriously, why did they just glow like that?"

 _Should I tell her the truth. About Ink? About the fact that I am the offspring of the most powerful being in the entire Goddamn universe? No. It is to early for her to know about this right now. It is not the time nor place to discuss this._

 **Player:** "You wouldn't understand now, but soon I promise you will. One thing that I want to tell you right now Monika is this; I swear that I will always be there to protect all of you. I love you so much Monika, and I want to spend eternity with you, but I cannot tell you who I really am, but just know that you will eventually find out what my purpose here actually is?"

Before I could even continue my sentence Monika's lips land upon my own. I try to break away from this kiss to catch my breath, but before I could, Monika pushes me down on the couch, sits on my lap, and continues to make out with me. By now we have been rolling all over the couch and I could not even control myself. Monika stops for a moment as our lips parted away. Tears then stream down her cheek.

 **Monika:** "You are my life Player, I am so happy that you are here with me and I never want to see you leave me. I can't believe I am lucky enough to deserve someone who is as kind as you are."

 _My turn_

I use blue magic on her and bring her back to my lips. As soon as my mouth opened to try to say something her tongue went out to meet mine. We were rolling all over the place and then once five minutes passed she looked at me blushing with those emerald green eyes and said this.

 **Monika:** "I want you..."

 **A/N: WOAH that escalated quickly. Now I know you all maybe wondering. "NO LEWDNESS THIS IS A CHRISTIAN FANFIC." Well let me tell you something. My fanfic my rules so if ya don't like this, then you can fuck off (love you all :3). All that aside this will probably be the only sexual scene in this fanfic so if you feel uncomfortable reading what is below here then skip to the next bolded section to continue on reading. Sorry for interrupting and without further ado, let the fun time begin ;).**

 _Holy shit, out of all people I would never EVER expect to hear those words coming out of Monika's mouth._

So we paused for a moment and went up to her bedroom. I sat down on the bed and took off my grey hoodie and my black jeans while Monika removes takes off her shirt and has be undo her bra. She then removes my white t-shirt and we continue the makeout session. With the warmth of her body getting even more warmer my sex begins to grow a little hard. The feeling of Monika's breasts moving up and down my chest has made it completely rock solid.

 **Player:** "Are you sure you want to do this?"

 _WHY THE FUCK WOULD I EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION._

Monika then gives me that irresistible smile.

 **Monika:** "Ahahahaha~ just shut up and enjoy."

Monika removes her hand towards my crotch and grabs hold of my throbbing cock she begins to slowly stroke it up and down.

 _Holy fuck she is good at this. Well then again this is my first time so who am I to suspect?_

Monika stops as she removes her skirt and lingerie. I then remove my boxers, and she slowly guides my sex into her's.

 **A/N: Ok this seems like it is an excellent point to stop knowing that we all know what happens after here. Moving on the next day!**

I wake up in the morning with Monika asleep lying on top of me. We lie there naked under the cool touch of the bed sheets.

 _Guess I am not going anywhere for awhile._

I then feel her kiss my cheek as tears then start streaming down her cheeks and land on my bare chest.

 **Player:** "Oh no! Did you not enjoy it last night. I do admit this was my first time having sex and if you want me to leave, I will just see you at school later."

She then pressed tightly against my body.

 _Jesus Monika with your breasts continually squeezing against me, I will lose myself again._

 **Monika:** "No! That is not it all! I just always wanted to do this with the one I always wanted to be with. I don't want you to leave me! I love you Player, and I want to love you like this whenever I can."

 **Player:** "Jeez Monika if you do continue to talk like this to me I might start to cry myself. Alright well, it seems that it is about time to get ready. I want to have enough time to discuss the plan for day two at the Literature Club."

Monika slowly began to roll off me and grabbed the bed sheet to cover her up and headed to the shower. I then got up and showered in the downstairs guest bathroom and got dressed. I made breakfast for us both and we sat down at the table and started eating.

 **Player:** "Now I have been thinking. Since yesterday went out as well as I suspected it would be how about having a new member joining the club."

Monika sips from her glass of orange juice.

 **Monika:** "Oh what do you mean? The only people who joined the club were just us four. Since the festival never even occurred in the first place how do you even suspect we find a new member?"

 **Player:** "Isn't it obvious? She looks at me startled."

 **Monika:** "What? How did you?"

 _Ahh, that is right she doesn't know yet. Apparently while watching the events happened at the Literature Club yesterday, Ink told me about what kind of powers Guardians have, and one of them that the Alpha had was the ability to change forms at will._

While she was eating, I took the form a teenager wearing a black leather jacket, black pants. The brown hair was combed to the back, and my eyes changed from black to a delicate hazel like color.

 **Player:** "Hello Ms. Club President it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mark Mareti."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. The New Guy (Part 2)

**Chapter 6:**

 **The New Guy Part 2**

 **Monika POV**

After seeing Player "change his personality," my thoughts about who he is kept on pondering in my mind. From the moment where I saw his eyes glowing and him picking me up without even touching me made me think that he wasn't just an ordinary person. No not just an ordinary person, but not even a human. I know that he must have another purpose here besides saving all of us but I still can't lay my finger on it.

 _Why would he tell me that he would always be here to protect us? And why was he so adamant about it?_

I need to stop thinking about this and talk to him about the plan. As he finishes sipping his coffee, "Mark" continues to speak about his plan.

 **Mark:** "So this plan is pretty much simple. I will be showing up at the Literature Club as a new member, and you will introduce me to girls and the MC telling them a little false background story on how we meet. During the time we share poems I will talk to each of the members making them feel comfortable and keeping their mind off their bad tendencies."

 **Monika:** "Sound good. While you are doing that, I was thinking of talking to Sayori making sure she doesn't fall in a depressed mood. I will also make sure that the MC stays on the 'Sayori route' to ensure that her death would never take place."

 **Mark:** "Excellent! Now that we know our plan of action we must head to school now. We are probably running later by now so we must hurry."

 **Monika:** "Wait Player! Before we go, I've wanted to ask you something..."

 **Mark:** "Oh? What is it, Monika?"

 _Is this a good time to ask him this now. Damnit Monika you're going to make us late! This is not the time nor place to discuss this topic so like he said it is probably best to wait for the perfect time to talk about this._

 **Monika:** "Ahahaha~ Never mind love. Let's just head on over to school."

 _ **Location**_

 _ **Doodle Sphere**_

 **Ink POV**

 _I am running out of time. Cross has already decimated almost half of the echoes in this realm, and every strategy that I try to come up with to stop him without even killing him goes to hell._

Remaining vigilant I look over all the echoes to see where Cross is going next.

 _Usually it takes him about a day to reach an echo but I have been looking at these echo's for what seemed like weeks. Oh wait that is right I forgot. In the Doodle Sphere time doesn't exist. This time must be my own boredom. But this is quite odd indeed. I have not seen any signs of conflict in any echoes since the destruction of Underfell. I should probably check the X-tale Echo to see if he is there._

I went to the area were X-tale was and watched from a "window" by its entrance to see what was going on. Cross was there alright. But something was not right; he had this look on his face like he just discovered, or possibly came up with a plot. I continue to listen to his conversation with Error.

 _WAIT ERROR?! Why would he be talking to Cross?! Aren't they also sworn enemies or something? This is not good at all._

I transported to X-tale to see what they were talking about. I hid behind a tree to avoid being caught.

 _ **Location**_

 _ **X-tale**_

 **Cross POV**

 _I hope that bringing him here was not a mistake. Knowing how sick this pathetic glitch is, its best to see if he is negotiable._

I see Error appear from a glitched portal by an alley beside Grillby's. Unsheathing my knife I see Error snicker at me.

 **Error:** "W̸o̶a̸h̵ ̸b̸u̶d̵d̷y̶ ̷t̵a̶k̶e̵ ̵i̵t̴ ̶e̶a̴s̴y̶ ̶t̵h̷e̵r̷e̸.̸ ̸I̴ ̷t̸h̴o̵u̵g̴h̴t̴ ̶y̵o̵u̶ ̵o̷n̶l̷y̷ ̵w̷a̸n̸t̸e̶d̴ ̴m̵e̶ ̶h̷e̷r̸e̸ ̵t̶o̷ ̶c̸h̶a̵t̴;̷ ̴n̷o̷t̴ ̸t̷o̶ ̵h̵a̸v̶e̴ ̶a̴ ̶l̴i̶t̵t̷l̸e̴ ̷s̴h̶o̷w̸d̵o̸w̶n̸.̷ ̵A̵n̸y̶w̸a̶y̶,̵ ̸w̸h̷a̴t̴ ̴i̴s̸ ̸i̸t̸ ̴t̷h̷a̴t̷ ̷y̶o̸u̷ ̷w̸a̸n̴t̸?̸ ̶Y̴o̴u̴ ̵i̸n̵t̴e̴r̵r̶u̴p̸t̷e̸d̶ ̷m̶y̸ ̵l̸a̷t̴e̴s̸t̷ ̸e̵p̶i̸s̸o̷d̴e̵ ̶o̵f̸ ̴U̷n̴d̵e̵r̶n̷o̴v̴e̵l̴a̸ ̶w̵i̸t̸h̷ ̶t̵h̴i̵s̶ ̷s̸t̸u̶p̴i̵d̸ ̵m̵e̸s̴s̸a̷g̸e̵ ̷y̴o̸u̵ ̶s̵e̸n̶t̸ ̷m̸e̶ ̶s̷o̶ ̸t̸h̵i̵s̴ ̵b̷e̷t̵t̴e̴r̶ ̸b̶e̶ ̴w̸o̷r̴t̸h̸ ̴t̴h̸e̶ ̵c̵h̷a̷t̸ ̷o̶r̵ ̸I̴ ̵w̶i̷l̶l̵ ̵t̴a̴k̶e̸ ̴y̷o̸u̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̵m̸y̴ ̸p̴u̸p̴p̷e̵t̸ ̷l̸i̷k̷e̷ ̶I̴ ̸d̶i̵d̸ ̷l̷a̵s̴t̴ ̶t̵i̴m̵e̴.̸"

 **Cross:** "The reason why I called you here was to negotiate something with you, I want information that you have, and in exchange, I can give you information I have that you may also want to hear."

 **Error:** "P̷f̷f̵t̸.̵ ̴A̷l̴r̴i̶g̷h̵t̷ ̴n̶o̵w̸ ̵w̴h̸a̵t̸ ̷i̶s̶ ̶i̷t̶ ̶t̸h̸a̵t̵ ̷y̴o̸u̸ ̸w̴a̷n̶t̴ ̷t̷o̸ ̸h̵e̶a̷r̸?̸."

 **Cross:** "Simple, start by telling me everything you know about that 'Omega Echo.' That's right I have figured out its existence for a while now. Something that is entirely out of the ordinary is something that you must know about. So tell me Error, what is this Echo."

Error smirks.

 **Error:** "W̴e̵l̸l̴,̴ ̴I̴n̶k̵ ̷c̷a̸l̸l̷s̸ ̷t̶h̷a̵t̴ ̷a̸n̶o̵m̶a̵l̵y̶ ̵D̶o̶k̶i̷ ̸D̵o̸k̵i̵ ̶L̵i̶t̶e̶r̶a̷t̴u̵r̵e̵ ̸C̸l̷u̸b̶,̷ ̸o̴r̸ ̶D̴D̸L̸C̵ ̵f̸o̷r̴ ̸s̴h̵o̵r̵t̸.̶ ̵A̸ ̷w̷e̵i̷r̴d̷ ̵n̵a̶m̸e̸ ̸I̸ ̷k̴n̷o̶w̸ ̴b̸u̶t̴ ̷s̶o̴m̷e̷t̷h̸i̵n̸g̸ ̴a̸b̷o̶u̶t̴ ̸t̶h̴i̴s̴ ̴E̶c̸h̴o̴ ̸c̸a̷u̸g̷h̴t̴ ̴m̴y̴ ̶i̵n̸t̴e̶r̸e̵s̵t̶ ̴a̴s̶ ̵w̴e̸l̴l̵.̷ ̵S̸o̷ ̸i̶t̶ ̵t̶u̷r̵n̸s̵ ̵o̴u̵t̵ ̷t̵h̵a̷t̷ ̸t̷h̵i̷s̶ ̴i̵s̴ ̸a̶n̶ ̸E̴c̶h̶o̶ ̸t̷h̸a̷t̷ ̵h̵a̵s̴ ̶f̴o̶u̶n̴d̴ ̴i̸t̸'̷s̴ ̷w̶a̴y̷ ̸t̴o̸ ̴t̴h̸i̶s̶ ̴r̷e̴a̴l̶m̵ ̴f̸r̸o̶m̴ ̸a̸n̸o̸t̷h̷e̴r̴ ̴t̴h̷a̶t̴ ̶h̸a̸s̶ ̵s̴o̸r̵t̷ ̴o̸f̵ ̴'̶v̶a̷n̶i̵s̵h̵e̸d̵'̶ ̴f̸r̵o̸m̵ ̸e̷x̵i̷s̸t̸e̷n̷c̶e̶,̴ ̵I̸ ̵h̷a̷v̴e̸ ̶n̷o̷ ̴i̵d̶e̶a̵ ̸a̸b̴o̵u̶t̵ ̴i̷t̸s̵ ̸o̶r̵i̷g̴i̸n̸ ̵b̶u̸t̶ ̴i̷t̶ ̶d̸o̷e̵s̸ ̵n̵o̷t̵ ̷r̸e̸v̷o̴l̶v̸e̴ ̶a̶r̵o̴u̶n̵d̷ ̷t̷h̴e̷ ̷U̸n̶d̸e̷r̴t̴a̶l̵e̸ ̴A̶U̶'̶s̷.̷ ̸I̸t̶ ̴i̴s̵ ̸b̴a̴s̵i̸c̵a̸l̶l̷y̷ ̵a̷b̸o̶u̸t̸ ̸f̸o̷u̶r̴ ̴h̶u̶m̷a̶n̸ ̷f̷e̵m̸a̴l̶e̴s̸ ̴w̵h̴o̸ ̵h̷a̷v̷e̷ ̵t̴r̵a̶p̴p̷e̷d̵ ̸i̵n̴ ̸a̸ ̵c̸y̵c̸l̷e̸ ̶o̴f̸ ̸e̵n̶d̸l̵e̵s̵s̸ ̵t̵o̴r̵t̴u̵r̶e̴ ̶t̵h̸a̶n̶k̶s̷ ̷t̵o̷ ̵I̸n̴k̶ ̸h̶i̸m̷s̸e̴l̶f̶.̴ ̵O̴n̵e̴ ̶o̶f̵ ̶t̷h̶e̶ ̶f̶e̵m̴a̴l̴e̵s̵ ̵w̷h̸o̴ ̶a̸r̷e̸ ̴s̴e̶l̴f̵-̵a̴w̷a̵r̵e̷ ̶o̵f̶ ̸t̵h̵e̷ ̷w̸h̷o̵l̶e̶ ̶t̷h̴i̴n̷g̷ ̵r̷e̴l̶i̴v̴e̷ ̸t̵h̶e̴ ̷t̴o̷r̷t̶u̶r̷e̷ ̶o̵f̸ ̸t̶h̸e̴ ̶l̵o̴o̵p̵ ̸e̶v̷e̸r̷y̵ ̶s̴i̷n̴g̵l̶e̸ ̶d̶a̸y̴.̷ ̵I̸ ̴t̸r̷i̴e̶d̸ ̵t̴o̴ ̷d̴e̸s̶t̴r̸o̴y̸ ̸t̵h̶e̸ ̴E̵c̷h̸o̶ ̷t̸o̸ ̷e̴n̸d̴ ̵t̵h̷e̷ ̸g̶i̸r̷l̷'̸s̴ ̸s̸u̵f̶f̷e̴r̵i̴n̴g̵ ̵b̸u̷t̶ ̸I̶n̴k̷ ̷a̵n̴d̴ ̴I̸ ̸m̸a̴d̶e̵ ̵a̸ ̴d̵e̵a̶l̵ ̴t̷h̶a̴t̸ ̷i̷f̷ ̵h̷e̵ ̵w̸o̷u̵l̶d̸n̸'̶t̷ ̸i̴n̷t̸e̶r̷f̷e̸r̶e̷ ̶w̵i̴t̸h̴ ̷t̶h̷a̴t̷ ̵p̸l̸a̴c̴e̸,̸ ̵I̵ ̵w̷o̸u̸l̸d̷ ̵k̵e̷e̸p̴ ̴m̴y̸ ̸t̷h̵r̴e̴a̴d̴s̸ ̸b̶y̶ ̴m̸y̴ ̵p̵a̷l̵m̶s̴.̶"

Putting my knife away I begin to think.

 _An Echo from another realm? Unthinkable! How is that even possible? And most important how did end up here. On the other hand, this could be essential for the rebirth of my Echo. Like Chara said this "DDLC" Echo might have more than enough code to rebuild my world, or better yet a whole new one. Well, it's time to give error his debt._

 **Error: "** W̵e̶l̵l̴,̴ ̴t̴h̷a̵t̵ ̵i̶s̸ ̸a̵b̸o̸u̴t̷ ̷a̶l̶l̵ ̸I̸ ̸k̶n̴o̸w̷.̸.̶.̶N̵o̴w̷ ̴m̵y̷ ̶d̸e̸b̴ ̴A̴H̸H̴G̶H̸!̷ ̵A̷H̸H̴H̴H̶H̵H̸H̵H̷H̸H̴!̶."

As I brandish my knife after striking Error, I look at him split in two with his legs beside his head.

 **Cross:** "Hehehehehe. Well, Error I got you what you desire. Your _cut_ of the deal. But I am sorry if I only split the deal in two."

 **Error:** "I̴ ̴k̷n̵e̴w̸ ̵w̸h̷e̸n̴ ̵I̷ ̴h̴a̸d̸ ̴t̴h̶e̸ ̴c̸h̵a̵n̸c̸e̴ ̷I̷ ̶s̶h̶o̵u̸l̷-̸d̵ ̴h̴a̶v̴e̵ ̶G̶A̴H̸.̴ ̸I̶ ̵s̸h̸o̵u̷l̴d̸ ̵h̷.̵.̷a̶v̷e̶ ̸d̶e̵s̸t̷r̷o̸y̴e̴d̶ ̴y̶o̷u̵ ̶s̵i̵n̷c̶e̵ ̵t̶h̷e̸ ̸b̴e̷ģ̴̬̣̙͙̬̯̻̖͑̈́̐̀̽͘̕͝i̴̧̛̼͈̱͇̞̖̓͊͐̀͋̉͛͊͆̀̕ņ̷̢̘͚̫͍̰̱̮̏͊̂̋n̶̘̩͌̄i̵̜͊̇͊̋̈́̏̆̓͗͝ǹ̴̘̼̮̋͛͑͂̌̋͆ĝ̵̢͖͎͍͍̩̗͍̈͒́̌̄̄"

When Error finished that sentence, his body turned to dust. At last the destroyer of all echoes in this realm… **D.**

 **Cross:** "Alright Chara let us finish transferring the code from Underfell and continue. Next stop _**DDLC!**_ "

 **Ink POV**

 _I cannot believe it. Cross actually did it. He killed Error. My dear nemesis. No, my best friend. Dead by the one who I called that name._

Tears begin to stream down my face as I disappear back to the Doodle Sphere to find all the help I can.

 _I must contact Player to be ready for a fight. I need to go to DDLC and help him_. _Error you will be avenged._

 **Ink:** " _Player? Player, can you hear me?_ "

 _ **Location DDLC Echo**_

 **Mark (Player) POV**

It is day two of the club, and I wait for the final bell to ring. As the bell finally rings I walked to the clubroom's entrance and saw Monika darting at me with an embrace.

 **Monika:** "How was class dear?"

 **Mark:** "Ehhh, the ways that you people run classes here in a Japan styled school is bizarre and unlike anything that I have experienced in my world. Besides that, as usual, the classes felt normal and boring as always."

Monika then pulled back from the hug and then opened the door.

 **Monika:** "Well it's time to introduce you to the girls!~"

We walk in the clubroom. Natsuki is sitting in the corner looking at her _Parfait Girls_ Manga as usual. Yuri is seen sitting in a desk reading _The Portrait of Markov,_ and by the teacher's desk, Sayori and MC were standing to chat about what seemed to be Sayori complaining about her hunger which was normal to say the least.

 **Monika:** "Ok everyone!~ I have excellent news! We have a new member joining us today."

All of the members' heads looked up at me.

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh! Seriously Monika another guy?!"

Yuri stands up from reading her book.

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki! That is not the proper way to greet our new member."

Natsuki stands up with her hands on her hips.

 **Natsuki:** "*tsk* Like you know anything about a proper greeting!"

Monika then snaps back at the both of them.

 **Monika:** "Alright you two that is enough! Anyway, this is my boyfriend, Mark Mareti. He is a foreign exchange student from New York, America. I meet him just a few days ago when he joined the Debate Club the day I decided to leave. We fell in love ever since."

 _Damn Monika is good at lying. I just hope the girls don't find anything suspicious about me._

So I try to put on my best Brooklyn accent and spoke to the girls.

 **Mark:** "Hey there ladies how you all doing today? It's great to meet ya all, and Monika says that this club revolved around literature, so I thought that I check it out myself because I am also sort of a reader."

Yuri walked towards me and shook my hand.

 **Yuri:** "H-Hi welcome to the Literature Club...I-It's so nice to meet you. Monika never told me she had a b-boyfriend."

 **Mark:** "Thank you, Yuri! It's good to meet you too toots."

 _Yuri blushed red and went back to her desk._

Sayori then walked up to me.

 **Sayori:** "Hi! I am Sayori, the club Vice-President. It's good to meet you too Mark! I hope that you and I could become great friends!"

 **Mark:** "The feeling is mutual Sayori! Great to meet ya."

MC walked up to me with an open hand.

 **MC:** "Hello, my name is T̸C̸B̵F̸I̸F̷Q̶g̸V̴C̵B̶I̷I̸E̶U̷g̵W̷C̶1̷F̷I̷F̴Y̵g̶R̷S̶B̴O̸I̶F̸Q̸g̴Q̸y̸B̶P̸I̶E̴0̶g̵T̸S̵B̵F̸I̶E̴4̴g̵Q̸y̶B̶F̶, I am Sayori's childhood friend. It feels great to have another guy here in the club."

 _Jesus that name is quite a mouthful. I guess I will just make up a name for him._

 **Mark:** "Glad to meet you Old Sport. Hopefully, we can become good friends as well."

Last but not least, Natsuki stood up and walked towards me.

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh. Welcome to the Club I guess..."

 **Mark:** "Well I appreciate that madame~."

I give her a flirtatious wink watching her face grow redder than Yuri's. Walking to Yuri's desk, she stood up with confidence which was surprising knowing what kind of person she is.

 **Yuri:** "So Mark what kind of literature are you into?"

 **Mark:** "Well Yuri I am a guy who is into the suspenseful romantic tragedies. Growing up as a kid living in Brooklyn, of Italian descent, makes you want to look at the ups and downs of life and whatever it throws at you. What about you Yuri? What books you like to read?"

 **Yuri: "** I am into novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. You see, telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive to me. Just imagine the fact that the world we live in today might just be a fragment of a much bigger reality."

 _Huh sounds interesting. Wait what did she say after that sentence?_

 **Mark:** "Sounds fascinating Yuri, I am open to reading any novel you find interesting about those themes."

Yuri smiled sweetly. I then decided to move on to Sayori who is sitting with her head down looking at her desk.

 _That expression. That is the face of someone who is depressed. Time to work my miracles._

 **Mark:** "So Sayori what kind of literature are you into."

Her expression changes back to a cheerful look.

 **Sayori:** "Well to tell you the truth I didn't join this club for the sake of literature, but I joined it because my friends are here and I wanted to go somewhere where I can feel happy."

 **Mark** : "Hey when I was walking over here you looked like you were down in the dumps. Is everything ok Sayori? I know we just met, but as your new friend, I wouldn't mind at all if you told me your troubles. Depression is hard, and it is something that we all carry on our shoulders."

 _SHIT! Why the fuck would I even say that?! I think I just made it worst._

 **Sayori:** "How do you know I have depression?"

 _Come on Player think! How does one find a way to continue this conversation. Might as well tell her my BS back story._

 **Mark:** "I grew up with a poor family in Brooklyn and my sister had a bad case of depression. Every single day I walked home from school to see my sister sitting down on a chair tucked away in the corner looking down at the floor with that same expression you bare. When I come in the house she snaps out of her depression and puts on a happy look. Seeing me, the only person she cared for the most, was the only thing that kept her going until one day her depression got worse and worse. I walked home again one day finding her in her bedroom room hanging by a noose. I then got depression myself after that event happened. Seeing my little sister lifeless put a scar on my mind for a long time. Only difference between me and her is the fact that I choose to keep going no matter what hardship I continued to face. I went to highschool abroad to Japan and meet Monika. She was the cure to my depression and the one who cared for me with all her love."

Tears then start to come down Sayori's cheeks slowly. She hugs me.

 **Sayori:** "I am so sorry for you! That must have been very hard for you."

I separated from her and put my arm on her shoulder.

 **Mark:** "Sayori I need you to listen to me and listen closely. Do not EVER give up on life. No matter what comes your way know that you are better than this and you have people who care for you deeply. Something that I didn't have as a kid. Look over there."

I pointed to the MC talking with Natsuki about Manga.

 **Mark:** "That guy cares about you more than anything in the world. He calls you his 'childhood friend.' I mean seriously; imagine knowing someone who cares for you more than everything in this entire Goddamn world. Can you believe how lucky you are?"

Sayori wipes the tears from her face as she smiles sincerely at me.

 **Sayori:** "Mark you are right! Thank you so much for those kind words!"

She hugs me again and releases five seconds later.

 **Mark:** "Ey don't worry about it Sayori that is what friends are for; and also one more thing, your secret's safe with me."

Monika then stands up and gives her usual announcement.

 **Monika:** "Okay everyone!~ That just about finishes up today's meeting! Hey, Mark are you ready to go darling?"

 **Mark:** "Hold on Monika. I'm going to talk to Old Sport for a moment I'll see you outside."

I pull MC to the corner of the clubroom.

 **MC:** "What's up to Mark? Anything that I can help you wi-"

 **Mark:** "Listen Old Sport your friend Sayori is-"

 **MC:** "Depressed? I know."

 **Mark:** "YOU KNOW? Listen here buddy I don't know if you are blind from being a complete idiot but this is more than just being depressed. Your dear friend has depression that has been bothering her for a while now and there just might be a point in time where you might just lose her. If I you I would spend a lot more time with her than usual to keep her mind off it. You never know the day that you will eventually lose the one you love. Believe me I know Old Sport. She matters to you a lot more than you think and I know that you have known her a lot longer than I have but I picked the point off much faster than you did."

I look to see MC's face in complete shock.

 **Mark:** "So please. Take care of her Old Sport. See you tomorrow pal!"

I walk out of the clubroom to see Monika in the other room. She sees me step in and welcomes me with a kiss on the lips.

 **Monika:** "Player you were an absolute star in there!"

 **Mark:** "Thanks! Sorry that I didn't let you spend any time with Sayori."

 **Monika:** "I think it was for the best. Also when you were talking to her, I chatted with Yuri and she told me about her self harm. I made her feel better today by telling her that the obsession will only ruin her and let her know that people don't want to see her get hurt and that we all cared for her. I pretty much made her day on that part."

 _Wow, we actually got a lot done today. I am impressed, Monika._

 **Mark:** "Oh yeah sorry for the cheesy Italian accent. I bet you wanted to rip my head off after hearing that haha."

 **Monika:** "Are you kidding me? That accent actually worked out amazingly."

Monika leans over to my ear

 **Monika:** "Afterall, it actually kind of turned me on."

 **Mark:** "Monika! This is not the time nor place!"

 **Monika:** "Ahaha~ sorry love I always enjoy teasing you."

 _I then here a voice in my head._

 **?:** " _Meet me in the men's restroom in one minute._ "

 **Mark** : "Sorry Monika I have to head to the restroom real quick. I will meet you outside ok?"

Monika smiles sweetly.

 **Monika:** "Okay Player! Please don't take long.

I head over to the restroom and by the time I get there by eyes widen.

 **Mark:** "Ink! What are you doing here?"

 **Ink:** "We do not have much time Player so let's make this quick. Error is dead."

 _What?! The destroyer of the Zeta Realm is dead?! That that is impossible but how? Who could even defeat that monster?_

 **Ink:** "Only a monster could kill another monster."

 **Mark:** "It was him wasn't it? Cross killed him?"

Ink nods

 **Ink:** "He is coming Player. I don't know if we can stop him, but we must try. I have seen too many echoes disappear at the hands of the X-Event and I will not sit and watch him destroy this one that I failed to protect."

 **Mark:** "Very well Ink since this fighting is new to me as a Guardian and all, I will put my skills to the test."

 **Ink:** "Don't worry Player! I believe in you-"

Suddenly the door creaks open with Monika standing with her eyes widen in surprise.

 _Oh no._

 **Monika:** " _I thought you were dead."_

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this long chapter. The action will unfold within the next one! I plan to have at least a chapter or two a week Special thanks to Hwest, storylover1987, and Simply Guardian for reviewing this content.**

 **Hwest. Thanks for the response man! I am glad that you like this story :)**

 **storylover1987. Yes I know the format in the first was complete shit. If you read the other chapters then you would see a big change in the format. This is one of my first fanfics in a while so if you have any advice I would love the PM my dude.**

 **Simply Guardian. Thanks for following!**


	7. The X-Event

**Chapter 7:**

 **The X-Event**

 **Mark (Player) POV**

Monika is seen with her eyes widen in a surprised expression. She looks as if she is frozen dead in her position unable to move. It took about two minutes her to finally say.

 **Monika:** "I thought you were dead."

Then something that I would never believe just happened. Ink starts crying, black ink link tears flow down his face as he wipes them off.

 **Ink:** "I'm so so-"

Monika leaped and pulled Ink in for an embrace. A smile grows across Ink's face.

 **Monika:** "Don't you dare apologize to me. You gave me my life back and despite the fact that this endless cycle tortures me. I would much rather have this life then living in a blank empty void."

Ink releases Monika as he grows a more serious look upon his face.

 **Ink:** "You don't understand. Why I couldn't come back. What your world really is. I left because if I returned, you and everyone within your world would cease to exist by the hands of Er- Erm nevermind but I am here now Monika. But I am afraid you, all of you are in danger. There is someone coming who seeks to take this Echo for his own is hopes to repair his own world."

Monika has a confused look of her face.

 **Monika:** "World, Danger, Echo? What are you talking about Ink?"

 **Mark:** "Monika right now we don't have time to explain what matters now is that we must leave right now. I must get you to safety before he finds you."

Monika then snaps out in anger

 **Monika:** "I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS ANYONE TELLS ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

 _Jesus Christ Monika I would never expect someone like you to snap like that_

Ink sighs and then begins to tell Monika everything. From the entirety of the universe to the guardians that protected their realms, Monika just sat there with her jaw dropped expression. After what seemed to be two hours of talking Monika begins to speak.

 **Monika:** "So let me get this straight. The Echo I live in is the largest one in this realm while the others within it are branched off from a different reality?"

Ink then smiles.

 **Ink:** "Well in a sense yes. But I failed to still figure out where your Echo came from. What I know is that your Echo is from another realm much different from this one. The guardian of the realm where you originated from just vanished from existence by an unknown force."

 **Monika:** "Interesting, but I do have one more question before we go?"

 **Ink:** "Oh? What is it?"

She then gives me a quizzical look and points at me.

 **Monika:** "Who is Player really?"

 _I give Ink the look of one who does not want the cat to be let out the bag._

 **Ink:** "Like me, Player i-"

Screams of terror could be heard from outside.

 **Ink:** "Player he is here we have to leave now!"

 **Cross POV**

 **5 Minutes Before the Comotion**

 _So this is DDLC Echo, how beautiful this world looks from all the other pathetic Undertale AU's. This would be just enough for my rebirth of my world._

Dragging my knife across the pavement I draw the red line that will transport the code back to my world.

 **Cross:** "At last Chara, the rebirth of my world will finally happen. No more creation or destruction, just one world for all."

 **?:** "Heeeeey!"

I stop in my tracks picking up my knife and sheathing it.

 **Cross:** "Your in my way."

The human female looks at me surprised and in awe. She points to me.

 **Sayori:** "That costume looks so cool! Who are you?"

 **Cross:** "Please get out of my way."

 **Sayori:** "What's the hurry? It's only 4:00 in the afternoon. Hey MC! Come outside you have to see this!"

 **Chara:** " _Cross we can not let her drive more attention to us!_ "

 **Cross:** " **U.** "

I lose control of my body but not for long. It seems like Chara has taken over for a bit as I use blue magic to grab the humans soul and lift her as I brandish my knife from my sheath.

 **Chara:** " **I told you to get out of my way.** "

I raise a bone from the floor that penetrates right through her arm as she screams in guttural pain.

 **Chara: "Lucky for you we need the code for this place so you get to keep your life"**

I take back control of my body as I release her and toss her against the lawn. Before I can swing my knife at the ground claiming the code from my own I hear a blaster appear from behind me as it fires I dodge.

 **Cross:** "Ahh Ink. I should've expected to see you here."

 **Mark (Player POV)**

 **Ink:** "CROSS ENOUGH OF THIS! I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT THERE IS NO HOPE OF YOUR WORLD RETURNING."

 _Ink's eyes flare up in anger. I have never seen him this angry before always so serious or happy but the first time I have ever see him express anger._

 **Cross:** "Ink this is where I prove you wrong. You see unlike every Echo I have encountered this one holds a code that holds many possibilities. I have studied it and after from what I found I discovered that I can not only recreate my world, but make a whole new one. A world that has no need for any stupid anomalies you call 'echoes.' A world where everyone can be happy. A world where all of us can finally be free from the constant timelines and loops that bound us to this realm. Come on Ink join me!"

Ink then responds.

 **Ink:** "Cross you are destroying everything that I am trying to protect. The X-Event has to be stopped. It cannot be allowed to continue and even if you take the code from this Echo it still be enough. Chara is trying to use you. It has happened before so please do not let it happen again. I am sorry C, but there is no hope for your world returning."

Monika then starts walking towards Cross with a remorseful expression on her face.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

 **Monika:** "Does this mean who don't have anywhere to stay? I know you can stay here with us in our world! Although you have already done a lot of bad things, that doesn't mean your time of redemption is too late."

Monika's eyes glisten as if she thought of something else to say.

 **Monika:** "You can even join the Literature Club!~ So please don't be sad!"

Cross stands only one foot away from Monika with his knife still out on his hand.

 **Cross:** " **I hate all of you.** "

Just like that Cross raises his knife about to strike Monika but before he even hits her. I teleported in front of him flinging him against the wall with my blue magic. Ink then follows the attack by knocking him out cold with the end of his brush.

 **Mark:** "Nice distraction Monika! This worked out easier as expected. Well I guess this 'X-Event' is all over now."

I look over at ink holding a empty vial in his hand.

 **Mark:** "So what now Ink?"

 **Ink:** "I take the souls stolen from Cross and release them back in each Echo that has been decimated by him. Then, I will go to X-tale and take the code from each of the echoes and return them to the rightful place."

Ink raises the capsule and all of the soles absorbed by cross flood into the vial. Cross then glitches back to his corrupt state, but rather than it being him, it was Chara's body; not dead but unconscious. I then hear someone running up behind me I turn around to see who it is. It was the MC. I saw him rush over to Sayori sitting on the curb holding her bleeding arm. Tears then start to rush down his face.

 **MC:** "SAYORI!"

I then look at Monika just standing there petrified staring at Sayori as MC embraces her. Her face looks lifeless almost as she has given up on everything. She then falls on her knees and tears slowly stream from her cheek.

 **Monika:** "This is all my fault. If I couldn't just let him stay with her and not told her to kill herself, then we would all have been happy. What kind of monster I am to exist breathing on this useless world?!"

I then see Yuri and Natsuki run out to help Sayori. They all look at us oblivious to the presence of Ink and Chara's body. Natsuki then yells at the both of us.

 **Natsuki:** "MONIKA. MARK. JUST DON'T STAND THERE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP US GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL."

 _I have no choice, by this state she will just bleed out by the time she gets to the hospital. I need to use my healing magic in order to save her. This is the only way in order to prevent her death._

I walk over to Sayori and grab her arm. She is currently out cold from all the blood loss from her arm already. My eyes begin to glow as all the blood continuing to flood out enters back into her arm sealing the open flesh wound. MC, Yuri, and Natsuki stare at me with eyes widen.

 **Mark:** "She should be fine now just get her somewhere to rest."

I walk back towards Monika when the MC stops me dead in my tracks.

 **MC:** "Mark wait!"

 **Mark:** "Hm?"

 **MC:** "I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am that you showed up in the Literature Club with Monika. Without you, Sayori would be dead and I would not be able to live with myself anymore."

I don't say anything as I continue walking towards Monika still crying on the pavement.

 **Monika:** "Why did you come to help me?"

 **Mark:** "What do you mean?"

 **Monika:** "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME PLAYER!"

Monika startled me with that anger.

 **Monika:** "I have done so many bad things by making my friends do bad things to themselves; all done in order to sustain my unquenchable thirst for love. I deserve to suffer; I do not deserve someone who is caring and loving as you."

As she continues to talk something completely unexpected happen. Her emerald eyes start glowing brighter almost as if she was-

 _No there is no way she could be a Guardian. How the hell her eyes even glowing when that attribute was only left to skeletons and Guardians? No matter, I need to just focus on the task at hand._

Before she could even continue I planted a kiss on her lips and after two minutes I pulled back.

 **Mark:** "Even if you did bad things you could not bear to live with you need to still know that people still believe in you. Why the hell do you think I came here in the first place? Monika, I love you because you are the only person in the universe who actually understands me. You are the one who loves me based on who I am. I think it's about time you know the truth, Monika. The truth is I am not actually an ordinary person. Like Ink, we both have the same responsibility we protect the realms we reside in from evils unknown that pose any sort of threat to it. My home, my 'reality' you kept on referring to, it is another realm. We call this realm 'The Alpha Realm,' because it was the first and only one that existed in the universe before it split into the other hundreds of realms. What I am now about to tell you is something that you will not believe, I am the Alpha Guardian."

Expecting to see Monika just flat out laugh at me, her eyes widen in shock of this reveal.

 **Monika:** "So you're telling me, you are the most powerful being in the whole universe and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

 **Mark:** "Believe me Monika I really did want to tell you but every time I did I thought you wouldn't even believe me."

 **Monika:** "But I love you, Mark. I would believe anything you have to tell me and please do not hide things from me again!"

I hug her and we stay embraced for a little bit.

 **MC POV**

 _This day was just too intense for me, I almost lost my childhood best friend from whatever happened to her and if it weren't for Mark, Yuri, and Natsuki. I would've lost her._

I picked up Sayori and put her on my shoulders carrying her to her house. I entered her house, went to her bedroom, and tucked her in her bed. Walking out of her room I realized what Mark told me that day. He meant that Sayori thought that people say that she is a burden on others and how much her depression is taking her down a dark path. I walk over to Sayori and caress her cheek but the moment I touched her, a strange flash of memories flood before my eyes. I see the monster who hurt her and I looked out the window to see him lying on the pavement knocked out with someone else looking at the body. Anger covers every single inch of my being as I picked up a knife from the kitchen and storm outside. I darted straight for the body in an attempt to kill him. Mark saw me running at him.

 **Mark:** "BUDDY NO!"

But before I even strike the body. It wakes up grabbing my hand holding the knife.

 **Chara: "Oh man you just made a terrible mistake!"**

The thing looked at me with a horrifying smile when I feel my senses fading I start to black out.

 **? POV**

 _I am alive corporeal after so long, no longer trapped in a foolish skeleton._

 **Monika** : "MC?"

….

….

….

….

….

 **Chara:** "Greetings. Thank you for waking me up."


	8. An Update (Author's Note to Readers)

**Hey guys! I just thought that I make a little announcement about the changes I am preparing for the story. First off I would like to say that both chapters 1, 2, and three have been thoroughly revised to flow through the rest of the story. No more confusion should occur now that the story has a bit of flow to it. Also starting tomorrow, this fanfic will be moved to the crossover section of the website since I plan to continue to dive in with the Undertale AU's and shit like that. I also might change the rating to M later on since I expect to have a lot more violent scenes (maybe some sexual shit ;)) within this fanfic. The reason why I am not moving this to a crossover now is that I still want to have my followers and other beloved readers to get the chance to read this note before I transition this fanfic. As for the next chapter, I plan to have it out on Sunday. Thanks for taking the time to read this update and once again, I will talk to you guys later.**


	9. The Awakening of a Guardian

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! I had a lot of work in real life going on with college just starting again and all that. So I hope you guys like this next chapter of TTE. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **The Awakening of a Guardian**

 **Location**

 **X̴̢̞̙̟͎̥͚̺͙̦̮̺͔̑̌̐͜X̴̻͎̯͚͆̊̋̔̉͐̎X̵̧̛̰̦͎̫̱̊̋̒͐̄̍̍́̓͋̇̑͝͠ͅX̷̧͎͙͖͔̼͉͎̥̘̻̐̆̇̀̈́̌̔͑̊̍̆̚̚͠͝X̷̧̨̺̗̦̲̜̰̣͍̲̣͎̲͒̓̋͑͌Ẍ̸̨̡̹̠̻̬̍̐̾̃͝͝X̸̢̧̟͈͕͙̲̥̩͚͓͎̻̽̓͊̋̿̀̆̚͜X̸͔̜̞̘̺̞͕̐͆͆̔̑̓X̴̡̝̗̻͔̖̲̊̄̋̀̅̒̇̄̚͝D̴̛̞͕̫͛̋͐̒̀͂́̆̾D̴̡̛̛̖̤̠̟̪͎̜͍̺͋̔͆͘͜͠Ḷ̴̇́̐̐̇͑̈́̌̄̓̚͘͝͝Ç̷̠͇̉̌̆͑͋ ̸̨̖̳̠̀̽Ȩ̷͙͍̮̖̟̫͐̀͊̾̋͋̓̀͝c̷̹̩̹͈̔̅h̸͍͕̖̟̹̱̳͌͂̏X̴̧̧̢̜̬̖͚̮̥͇̘̟̯̀͛̀̍̄̽́͒̈͑̄̒̚X̵͓̑̔̔́̈́̕̚X̴̢̼̜͔͙̰͇̐̈̉̒͜͜X̴̯͇̲͆́̊̾͐̽X̸̨̧̢̛̠̞̹̯̟͖̲͖̯̺͎̙̏́̆̎̿́̾̔̀̈́͌͠Ẍ̸̢̛́͆̂͂͂̈͋̊̊̐̂̍́͝X̵̞͉̋̔̇̿̾͘X̵̩̮̜̲͆͆͌**

 **Mark (Player) POV**

 **XChara:** "It's great to have a corporeal body after all these years of being trapped in that skeleton's body."

The demon child looked at us with a sinister grin. His eyes were black with his right pupil being white and his left being a red 'crosshair' looking symbol.

 **XChara:** "I bet you are all confused on how I ended up here. Well, right now it doesn't matter."

Ink, Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki were all standing beside me with shocked looks in their eyes.

 **Monika:** "MC?"

XChara looked at Monika with a smug grin.

 **XChara:** "What's the matter?"

The demon's face began to melt into Monika's demonic face. **A/N:** **(the one that you see if you stream DDLC)**

 **XChara:** " _ **YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE JUST SEEN A GHOST.**_ "

Monika recoils back and begins to tremble. While the demon's face flashes back to normal

 **XChara:** "I know who you are Monika. I have seen all of your misdeeds, all the troubles, and terrors that you have brought upon all these people within the countless timelines this world has gone through. At first, I thought I was known as the monster of this realm, but I was wrong. The monster who is even worse than me stands beside all of you. You like me are relentless killers who will do anything to seek out their goals."

 **Monika:** "Stop it."

 **XChara:** "You killed your friends out of jealousy by controlling them and making their bad traits come to life. It made them suffer until you deleted them, or should I say **killed** them."

 **Monika:** "Shut Up!"

 **XChara:** "But the thing that I and you do not have in common is the fact that you didn't do it out of bloodlust. You did it out of love for the mindless idiot I now have control of."

Yuri looks at Monika who was gritting her teeth at what had just been revealed.

 **Yuri:** "Is this true Monika?"

Before Monika could answer, Ink pulled out his brush like he was getting ready to fight.

 **Ink:** "Chara your intentions are different from Cross! Leave this place immediately, or I will kill you myself!"

XChara begins to laugh maniacally.

 **XChara:** "Come on Ink we both know that you don't even have it in you. Why else would you send **Gaster** to destroy me all those years ago? You wanted someone else to do your dirty work for you. This time I will not only take this echo. But when I do I will be using this code along with the others to move onto the next realm and soon. I will be a god of the entire universe."

Ink rushes up to Chara but before he could land a blow on him. Ropes came out of the ground snatching him tightly.

 **Ink:** "How?"

 **XChara:** "While we were talking I stole some power from the last timelines gaining control of the echo's core."

He looks over at Monika.

 **XChara:** "I bet you had a lot of fun playing 'God' in this world. Am I right Monika?"

Suddenly, ropes tied around Monika's arms and legs holding her in place.

 **Monika:** "Stop that! It hurts! Player, please help me!"

XChara then looks at me.

 **XChara:** "Oh what a surprise! I never knew you had a boyfriend, Monika."

XChara then grows a quizzical expression on his face.

 **XChara:** "Hmmm. Odd. You aren't from this world, aren't you? In fact, you must not even be from this realm. It doesn't matter; your precious lover will be wiped from existence anyway."

 **Mark:** "Ha…..Ha…...Ha…..HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

I can feel my eyes glow red.

 _Hahahaha. What is this feeling? Hatred? Sadness? Fear? No. It's time to wipe to show this demon who I really am._

XChara recoils in fear, and I teleport and appear five feet away from him.

 **XChara:** "No. It can't be. There is no way you can be-"

 **Mark:** "What's wrong X-Event? You were talking about some good shit five minutes ago. Stuff that only a real killer would even say. But now, that expression on your face tells me one thing; _**you are a coward that cannot even get his job done**_. True Monika has done things in the past that she does regret, but from a villain standpoint, _**she got the work done without any hesitation no matter what stood in her path.**_ So I have one question to ask you. If you really want to control the universe, _**then how about you take it from the person who has been protecting it?**_ "

 **XChara:** "SHUT UP! YOU ARE NO GUARDIAN! NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC ORPHAN ABANDON-"

 **Mark:** "SILENCE!"

The loudness of that yell forced XChara to the ground. With the snap of my fingers, the ropes holding Monika and Ink are vaporized.

 **Mark:** "You will kneel before me as I wipe you from existence!"

A bright light emits from me as my form changes from "Mark" to my true form. My body is covered with armor with a symbol on the chest plate. A red cape appears on my back and a grey scarf in my neck being blown by the wind. A sword appears by my side in a sheath.

 _This must be the thing that my father used to fight nevermind._

Monika stares at me with revering eyes and Ink once again prepares himself for the fight.

 **XChara:** "Impossible! You cannot be him!"

 **?:** "It's over Chara. Your time in this world has come to an end. I, Jacob Richtofen, Guardian of the Alpha Realm, protector of the universe, and destroyer of all that threaten my creation; will send you straight to hell."

 **XChara:** "No! YOU WILL DIE!"

XChara lunges at me with the knife I block it by using my index finger. I raise my palm to his chest and summon a blaster. Ink summons hands that hold XChara in place.

 **Alpha:** " **Die.** "

Before I fire the blaster the world cracks apart and XChara grins as he escapes.

 _Damnit! He is gone!_

 **Ink:** "Alpha! The world is falling apart! We need to leave NOW!"

I look behind me and see the residentials vanish from thin air. Yuri and Natsuki begin to turn to dust. Monika starts tearing up

 **Monika:** "Yuri. Natsuki."

Natsuki in pain yells at Monika.

 **Natsuki:** "Monika you must leave now! If you are really sorry for what you did to us, you will make atone for it by saving the universe!"

Yuri nods in agreement.

 **Yuri:** "The forgiveness you seek will not come to you now but it will later. We love you Monika that is why you must go."

Ink opens up a portal to the Doodle Sphere.

 **Ink:** "Monika! Alpha! This portal will take us back to the Doodle Sphere. If we continue to stay here, then we will perish along with the world."

Monika drops to her knees.

 **Monika:** "You guys…..."

I take Monika from her hand.

 **Alpha:** "I am sorry Monika, but we need to leave now."

We enter the portal as Natsuki and Yuri grow small grins on their faces and wave goodbye to us. The portal closes.

I witness the large floating Island vanish from the Doodle Sphere.

 **Alpha:** "I am so sorry Monik-"

Before I could say anything, she stands up and interjects with a tight embrace.

 **Monika:** "Stop it. Stop apologizing to me. All my friends are gone, and the only person I have left is you. Jacob, I love you and although my world is gone. I want to help you protect others together."

 **Alpha:** "I would love that Monika."

She pulls away from me.

 **Monika:** "But you must promise me one thing, my love. When the time is right and when we see that demon again. **I will be the one to kill him**. Understand?"

Ink looks at us shocked how she was so demanding of me. But I smiled back at her.

 **Alpha:** "Understood."

I look at Ink.

 **Ink:** "XChara has retreated to X-tale, and I doubt that he will be leaving for a while."

I nod at Ink.

 **Alpha:** "Ever since I saw your eyes glow I noticed a hidden power that was dormant within you. A power that no other Alpha Guardian has seen since the creation of the realms. I want to unlock that power within you Monika, and with it, you will be able to destroy XChara."

Monika gives me a seductive grin.

 **Monika:** "So what are you proposing 'Grand Master'?~"

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

I return to my 'Player' form.

 **Player:** "It is time for you to become a Knight of Alpha."

 **A/N: By this point, this fanfic may or may not continue, but it really depends on the direction I plan on taking it. I do have a big project in mind that will carry on after this story. That is right! This entire fanfic was a Prologue to the fanfic that I am currently planning right now! I to give a special shout-out to Aleksandr Sakamoto, Ayy boi, COOLIRON2000, JJ29863, Scottish Kitsune, Simply Guardian, SquallLeonhart93, Thrawn17, Tobat, Weizegsicht, blxxdinghxart, enricolollol, gouthamkancharala496, storylover1987, thegreennapalm, and werewolf1423 for following the story and hope you all stick around for the next one. And as for the rest of you guys reading, I'll see you all in the next fanfic, "** _ **The Key to End Creation.**_ "


	10. ARC 2 Announcement & Preview

**Author's Notes: That's Right! It is coming back! I am going to be starting to brainstorm the first chapter and hopefully will be out around towards the end of March. I have a lot in store for the second arc of TTE. I was initially planning on making an entirely new story, but since then I didn't get the results I was hoping for so I thought that maybe I could continue this story into a new ARC. I will also be posting a schedule on my profile so you can get an estimate on how each chapter is doing and expected release dates. Here is a preview of the first chapter of TTE. Hope you all enjoy.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Location**

 **The Aether**

 **Alpha Realm**

 **Monika's POV**

It has been three years since my world was wiped from existence all thanks to that demon child. Since that day I have been feeling grief and anger. I feel like if I never meet Jacob, I would never be the person I am now. Ever since we left that world, he has been taking me under his wing and took me to his home. It is this beautiful place known as the Aether. It almost looks like heaven but at the same time much more beautiful. During those three years, he has been training me to become something I would never even imagine myself to be a fighter. Every day we go through the same training sessions which starts off with a workout routine leading into martial arts. Being an athlete, I was able to catch on with the lessons, but it did not prepare me for the constant emotional attacks within each one. He always let me have the first punch, but every time he does I tell him that I don't want to hurt him. He smirks at me and reassures me that I **couldn't even hurt him even if I tried**. He uses these remarks to fuel my anger, and the first time I strike my lover in the face, however, it didn't even do anything to him. He just stood there and took it as if it has a mere caress of the cheek. Lastly, we end with energy attacks. I keep on begging him to teach me the blaster attack, but he keeps on telling me that I will eventually learn it when the time is right. The first energy attack he teaches me is a KI blast attack which allowed me to drive energy from the inner parts of my soul to my palm and launch it at my opponent. The second attack he teaches me was known as a "Ka-" er let me save that for later. The most recent attack he has shown me was a blue magic attack. It allowed me to grab both inanimate and biological life regardless of its scale and complexity. This explains how he was able to pull me in close during that one intimate night. It took a few days, but I eventually got the hang of the attack.

Now I am much stronger than before. The emotional attacks have stopped, and I am now confident that this day I can beat him.

 **Alpha: "** Oh? What is with that look, Monika? Are you so confident that you can beat me this time?"

I grinned at him. I have never felt so confident in my life, and this time I can finally beat him.

 **Monika: "** Three words my love. **Don't hold back."**

He gives me a grin with his eyes glowing red. As I ready myself if my fighting stance, grinning back at him, my eyes burn a brighter green.

 **Alpha: "** So you finally decide not to show cowardice. I am impressed, my dear student."

I summon KI blasts on my palms and shout at him.

 **Monika:** "Come at me!"

 **Location**

 **?**

 **? POV**

 **?: "** Sorry for the early awakening but there is a disturbance in the universe. It is time to wake up Lord Beerus **."**

The True Ending ARC 2:

The Tournament of Fate

 **Coming to the DDLC x Dragon Ball Super section**


End file.
